You Called Down the Thunder
by TwinRivers
Summary: Set after the final season. Takano Akira is a woman of many skills and many mysteries. Her "work" takes her to various jobs, against dangerous adversaries. But this time, she is way out of her league. Here's a question though... Where is Harima? pls R
1. You Called Down the Thunder

You Called Down The Thunder . . ..

Set after the final season. Takano Akira is a woman of many skills and many mysteries. Her "work" takes her to various jobs, against dangerous adversaries. But this time, she is way out of her league.

WAREHOUSE 45 - Ikebukuro District. – Sunday - 2200 hours.

A motorcycle roars to a stop on the busy streets outside of a fenced warehouse. Takano Akira dismounts her bike and examines the warehouse with her peripheral vision. With her tinted motorcycle helmet she didn't have to worry about anyone being suspicious of her gaze. Takano's arm grazes an old bum as he walks past her.

"Oh excuse me young one." The old bum said hunched over and shaking a cup in front of her. "Could you spare a poor old man some yen?"

Takano Akira paused for a moment and reached into her red and black jumpsuit to withdraw 500 yen. The old man was ecstatic and was distracted long enough for Akira to slip into a nearby clothing store.

"Excuse me." She said to the half-asleep store clerk. "I need to use your restroom." The half-asleep clerk raised a shaky arm towards the back behind some costume racks.

Akira slipped inside and says on the toilet seat, withdrawing from her pocket a small device. She gracefully tapped a few buttons and the device turned on.

Akira frowned. The scanner was picking up large amounts of heat and energy signatures coming from the building. This was never a good sign.

Slipping the device back into her red and black jumpsuit, she stood on top of the toilet and removed the ceiling tiles. Making her way through the bowels of the buildings structure she found what she was looking for: A vent just above the barbed wire fence. If she could get over that fence, she would be inside the Warehouse grounds, and then the real mission begins. But she knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. Once again she reached into her jumpsuit and withdrew from it a capsule. Using her thumb and middle finger she crushes it and then tosses it over the fence. The capsule emits a faint fog revealing several red lines crisscrossing all over the ground.

She nodded to her self. "Thought so." With delicate hands, she unlatches the vent and vaults over the barbed wire fence and into the shadows between the criss-crossing red lines.

"So far so good" She surveys the area, tossing more fog capsules in front of her. She moved with the stealth and agility of a cat stalking her pray, until she reached the walls of the warehouse. The back door was locked, as she expected. She shined a small light into the keyhole and saw an electrical lock. Anything but the right key would set off an alarm, and that included disabling it.

She moved towards the next door, and then the next, and then towards a few windows. Every door and window had the same mechanism attached to it. Even the vents had the same locking mechanism inside them. Akira sighed. Her informants were right; these were no ordinary terrorists she was dealing with.

"If stealth wont work…perhaps deception will…" Akira said seeing several trashcans piled atop one another.

Several minutes later Akira was hanging from the metal drains on the side of the warehouse. Holding a long and nearly invisible piece of wire. She held her breath and gave it a yank. The garbage cans toppled over noisily and crossed the beams of light. Rapid beeping could be heard, indicating that the alarms have been tripped.

Quickly, Akira opened the window, climbed through and shut it.

She could hear several footsteps as men dressed in black clothing ran passed her towards the commotion. She turned and headed towards her objective. As she stealthily moved on the catwalks she spotted her objective. A silver case lying atop multiple crates, stacked upon one another. Two guards were right below it. She grinned, and lowered her invisible wire.

It touched the metal case, and the wire immediately stuck to it. Akira made a mental note to thank Itoko-sensei for loaning her this nifty gadget. She lifted the case up off the crates soundlessly unbeknownst to the two guards…or so she thought.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LASSIE!" One of the guards said turning around, grabbing the case and yanking it down, taking Akira with it.

Akira does a somersault in mid air and lands on her feet. "Not bad." She says to her opponents. But they didn't feel like talking, instead the one who yanked her down charged at her. _Well this is a change of pace _she thought to herself as she dodged a punch and rolled to the left. _Usually my opponents love to brag about how they have the one up on me. _

Her opponent was a well-built man, fast and powerful but what made it difficult was that he knew how to fight, and REALLY knew how to fight. He was not a clumsy thug. Or an enraged muscle head(despite his looks). So Akira decided it would be best to avoid fighting him directly. Thus she used the boxes to vault over the head of this well built fighter just before he could corner her.

She landed a little ways in front of the second guard who seemed to be radioing for help. She wasn't about to let that happen. She drew from her belt a long throwing knife and hurled it at the radio.

Her eyes widened as the man turned his body and caught the knife in mid air. He resumed his broadcast for help on the radio as he took an offensive stance against her.

"All units! Grey to all units! Converge on the objective! We have contact! Get Alpha and Bishop on the line!" He put the radio away and charged at the intruder. Akira shook off her bewilderment, as she was now pinned between the two attackers. The guard who caught her knife swung it at her with expertise and Akira could not find an opening to attack or move around.

"Atta boy Grey! Kill her!" Yelled the bigger guard from behind her.

"Damnit Cell! I KNOW!" Grey grumbled.

Akira's only method of protecting herself was the silver case she carried. The knife grazed the case as Akira's attacker looked for an opening. Eventually he threw his entire body against her. Akira swept the silver case across his arms, knocking the knife out of his hands. But she felt sharp pain in her knees as Grey swept her legs. Akira fell hard on her back and the second guard leapt up to smash her face in, but Akira rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a fist that shattered the concrete underneath her.

She rolled to a standing position but this time, she barely had enough time to look up before the big guard named Cell connected his fist with her head. Her helmet flew off, now crumpled and broken. She was dazed, but countered with a swing of the case and hit Cell across the temple. Still slightly dazed she turned to run, but wasn't able to as Grey had reached over and wrapped metal wire around her neck.

Akira dropped the case as her hands scratched towards the metal wire cutting into her neck. "DIE ALREADY!" Grey yelled, pulling on the wire so hard it almost lifted her up off the ground.

Akira's head was spinning. She could hear more footsteps closing in. She saw Cell pick up her Knife.

"I'll finish the Chaos bi**h off…" he said, as he approached her with her throwing knife ready in his hands.

Akira was on the verge of panic, but she knew that if she did panic…it was over. She paused for a moment and took away her hands from the wire around her neck. And reached for a small tazer on her belt.

Grey yelled as he felt the tazer pressed against his hands and a powerful electrical surge ran through his body. His grip on the wire lessened and Akira was able to struggle free. Cell slashed at her throat but she moved quick enough to escape with only a scratch on her cheek.

She ducked underneath his swinging arm and tazed him as well. Cell dropped to the ground. But by this time Grey was already halfway standing. "You wont get away with that!" He said using a crate to haul himself up. But Akira had enough fighting for the night. She picked up the crate and began to run towards the closest exit she could find: A closed window at the opposite end of the hallway.

She barely reached the window when she heard the horrifying words: "OPEN FIRE!"

Her peripheral vision caught site of several men, dressed in full black and grey urban fatigues complete with Kevlar vests, gasmasks and fully automatic weapons. One of them was even carrying a riot shield.

The bullets flew as soon as her shoulder shattered the window. She didn't even have time to acknowledge that their weapons were silent. She threw another capsule towards the wired fence and it melted as she began to run through the shadows of the alleyway. Leaving only small drips of blood and a single tear for a trace to follow.

Above a building overlooking the alleyway, a man lay prone with a scoped rifle aimed directly at the running Akira. "Your mine…" said the man as he flicked the safety off on his rifle. He took a deep breath and placed his finger on the trigger.

Static blared on his headset and he swore. "Alpha! Hold your fire! I repeat hold your fire!" came a voice over the radio. Alpha held the 'talk button' on his headset and almost yelled his response.

"DAMNIT BISHOP! THERE HAD BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY THAT GIRLS HEAD ISNT OFF HER SHOULDERS RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes there is…That girl is Takano Akira of Yagami High School…You know the one."

Alpha's head dropped and he relaxed his grip on the rifle, letting it rest on the side of the building. "Yes… I do. That would count as a damn good reason why her head isn't off her shoulders right now."

"Quite…" replied a bum on the streets of Ikebukuro as he watched Takano Akira hop on her motorcycle and ride away. He looked at his cup that was empty all except the 500 Yen she gave him an hour ago.

Alpha's voice came over the wireless headset. "Well I'm displacing for now…tell everyone to fall back to the secondary ex-file point. This position has been compromised."

The bum nodded as he took off the hat and the fake beard, revealing a handsome young man. "Roger that. Ill radio Knight of the Situation."

"Roger that. Alpha out." The faint clicking noise was heard indicating Alpha had signed off on his headset. Bishop walked inside the warehouse and a soldier carrying a riot shield approached him.

"So…" He began.

"The chaos pulled a fast one on us eh?"

Bishop nodded and flipped the coin he had on his hand.

"It looks that way Rook." Said bishop as they entered the Warehouse.

Rook responded as he shut the door.

"This is going to be a huge pain in the ass…"

(PREVIEW) NEXT CHAPTER: Akira returns to school scarred, in more ways than one from the previous night. She has to lie to her concerned friends, concerned teachers and concerned Tea Club members. Who are these people? And what is the meaning of the message they sent her.


	2. Now Reap the Whirlwinds

Now Reap the Whirlwinds . . ..

Takano Akira is scarred from her previous encounter, in more ways than one, and she must face her friends and classmates and deal with aftershock of her previous encounter.

CLASS 3A – Yagami High School. – Monday - 0900 hours.

"T….T….Takano!" Yelled a stunned Eri as Akira sat down behind her in class. The look on Eri's face was enough to make her regret coming to school today. The entire class was shocked when the usual steadfast, emotionless, and damn near invulnerable Akira, walked into the classroom half limping with a partially bruised and bandaged face.

"Akira! What happened to you?" Eri said slamming her hands down on the desk and standing up. The whole class looked at Akira as she slowly turned around and looked at Eri with serious but steady eyes. The entire class leaned in expectantly

"I fell."

The entire class fell backwards with a collective "crash" and Akira simply placed her bag on the desk and shuffled through some papers. Eri picks herself up off the ground and faces Akira. "Oh come on! Do you expect us to believe that?

"You're my friend aren't you?" Akira replied with a cold undertone.

Eri recoiled her finger and looked at Akira and slowly nodded. "Yes Akira I'm your friend, but what kind of fall would give you a mark on your neck like that?" She asked pointing to it.

Akira snapped her book bag shut and replied coolly. "It was an accident at work. I fell."

Eri relaxed and sat back down. "Ok then. But you know Akira, you don't have to be a tough girl all the time…"

"That's interesting, coming from you…" replied Akira, taking out a notebook for class.

Eri leaned over her desk. "What is that supposed to mean! What's with you today?"

Just then, Yoshidayama and Nara walk up to Akira's desk. "Yo Takano-san! Nara-kun and I, just wanted to make sure that your al…." Yoshidayama froze in mid sentence as the emanating dark aura from Takano threatened to engulf both of them.

Nara's voice cracked. "She looks fine! Yes she's fine! She's totally, totally fine!"

"I agree Nara-kun!" Replied Yoshidayama. "Lets go over there and talk about manliness!"

"Good idea Yoshidayama-kun! You lead the way!"

The duo trotted off to sit on a desk at the opposite end of the room and began to arm wrestle.

The door slid open as a gorgeous woman in a white lab coat walked in. At the raise of her hand the entire classroom went silent. "Good morning everyone. You all know me as Itoko-sensei and since Professor Hidoki's retirement, I have been assigned as your homeroom teacher for your third year at Yagami high-school." The entire class cheered, but the boys did more so than the girls.

"Heaven has blessed us!" Cried a boy from the back.

Itoko took a deep breath and sighed. Then began her introduction making a point to look every one of her students in the eye as she took roll call. One by one the students raised their hands shouting "present" or "here." As she ran her fingers down the list she read a name that made her frown. But she wasn't one to skip procedure.

"Harima Kenji." She said not even bothering to look up. An annoyed sounding Eri broke a pencil in half, indicating his continued absense.

"As I thought." Itoko said flipping to the next page. Several more names were called before she announced Akira's name.

"Present." Akira said raising her hand fighting the sharp pain in her right arm. Itoko paused and looked at her. "What happened to you?"

"I fell, at work." Akira said, and the class collectively nodded. Itoko paused for a little before saying. "See me after the school day."

TEA CLUB – Yagami High School. – Monday - 1700 hours.

Steaming hot ginseng tea poured into a wooden cup.

"I see then." Itoko said blowing on her hot drink. "So the men guarding the merchandise were no ordinary hired thugs." She blew at her drink again before taking a small sip of it.

"These men were not thugs." Akira was sitting on the floor wearing a lavender Yuukata and ceremoniouslly poured her own cup of tea. "These men were not just any terrorists either, they were well trained, well organized and well equipped." An image flashed in her mind. Something she saw before she jumped through the window.

"…For some reason one of them carried a riot shield."

Itoko took another sip from her teacup and crossed her legs. "They must have acquired weapons from the local area as well as from the black market."

Akira nodded and took a sip of her own tea. Itoko examined Akira closely, from the bruised and slightly swollen side of her face to the red mark around her neck. She took a bigger sip of the hot drink before setting it down on a wooden table. "Have you delivered the merchandise yet?"

Akira shook her head no and Itoko leaned forward placing her hands together. "When you're done with this, I don't want you taking any more jobs from this employer. Do you understand me?"

Akira raised her eyes to look at Itoko. "There was no misinformation on my clients part. I knew what I was walking into…"

"But you were still surprised Takano-san, and these men had almost killed you…"

Akira was silent and covered for her having nothing to say by focusing on her tea.

"In every mission you've been in, you've always escaped with nothing more than a scratch. Obviously last night turned out a little differently."

"It was a fluke." Akira filled up her teacup with a fresh batch of tea. "It wont happen again Itoko sensei."

"As a teacher, you're my first responsibility, and I cannot…"

Silent knocking coming from the clubroom door interrupted Itoko. A quiet and timid voice sounded from the other side.

"Ano…Takano-sempai, may I come in?"

After straightening her Yuukata, Akira stood up and walked up to the door of the tea club and opened revealing a very concerned and shy looking Yakumo, with her hand up as if to knock again. She held a plastic bag in her hands. Akira mentally sighed.

"You know this is your clubroom too. You don't have to knock." She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Yakumo into the room.

"Thank you sempai, good afternoon Itoko-sensei." She said bowing courteously toward her teacher. Itoko nodded "Good afternoon Tsukamoto-san. Is your sister doing well?"

Yakumo nodded. "Yes, she's finishing her schooling at a local American public school. She says she's getting straight A's…" Itoko blinked twice at that and Akira's jaw dropped at least half its length.

Itoko was the first one to speak. "Well, well…I heard the overall education quality in America was lower than ours but I didn't know it would be this low."

Yakumo's voice was a little more forceful than usual in her response. Her grip around the plastic bag began to tighten. "Ano…No disrespect Itoko-sensei, but my sister is trying extremely hard for the one she loves. I believe in my sisters resolve to become a doctor. And to help Karasuma-kun."

Itoko looked Yakumo over; it was rare that she ever peeked out of her usually shy and quiet self. It made her curious to know what she would be like angry. But today was not a day to mess with a young girls heart.

"I apologize for my lack of faith in your sister. I have to go and check on something outside."

Akira nodded and Itoko opened the door.

"Itoko-sensei. " Called Yakumo, stopping the teacher in her tracks. "Uhm…is there any word from…him?"

Itoko stood by the door and simply responded with a quick. "No." before shutting the door behind her. Yakumo turned to Akira and she just shook her head.

A few minutes later, Yakumo was being poured her own cup of tea.

Akira broke the silence. "So. This is why you keep coming to our classroom every lunch period. Its because of Harima-san, is it not?"

Yakumo turned her gaze to the floor. "I haven't seen him all throughout the break period…I just want to know if he's ok." Akira nodded and Yakumo raised her head back up lifting up a bag with medicinal herbs. Akira raised an eyebrow.  
"When I stopped by today at lunch, I saw that you were injured, so I got you this at the mart."

Akira stared at the bag with a cup of tea halfway to her mouth.

"These herbs do wonders for the pain, right sempai? You told me this a long time ago." Continued Yakumo wondering what the odd look was about. Finally Akira brought the tea to her lips and finished the entire cup in one shot. With her throat blistering she put the cup down and told Yakumo. "I appreciate your concern but this is not…ne…."

Takano Akira's eyes grew wide as a faint whistling noise could be heard followed by a sensation of burning air, within a nano second, the teacup shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

SHRUBBERY – Yagami High School Grounds. – Monday - 1710 hours.

"This is Alpha…tea cup is destroyed, I think she got the message."


	3. Clouds in the distance

SHRUBBERY –Yagami High School Grounds. – Monday - 1710 hours.

Alpha lay amongst the trees and bushes that ran along the border of Yagami high school. His arms relaxed around a high-tech looking rifle wrapped in camouflage. Through his scope he watched as his bullet shattered the teacup into tiny pieces. He smiled as Takano dove for the black haired girl pinning her to the ground and taking her out of the line of fire.

"That could have easily been your head last night spy girl…" Alpha said under his breath lying absolutely still.

"Oh really?" said a woman's voice from behind him, followed by the cocking of a gun.

Alpha swore underneath his breath. "You know, I was hoping to get Takano's attention not yours."

Itoko held an M1191 to Alpha's head. Alpha, getting the message, places his hands above his head.

"Stand up…Slowly…" Itoko says, motioning for Alpha to stand up. He obeys.

"Turn around." Itoko said backing up to a safe distance in case he tried anything funny. Alpha obeys again, and he turns slowly around revealing most of his gear. Itoko fought hard to not show any sign of shock or weakness.

The man in front of her was dressed from head to toe in a military ghilli suit that seemed customized for the Yagami school gardens. His type of Kevlar vest was something she had never seen before. On it were plenty of ammunition, frag grenades, a sidearm, breaching charges and even a Kukri attached to a belt. Whoever this man was, he was not dressed as an assassin. He was dressed to fight world war three.

Itoko made eye contact with the man's eyes through the slits in his ski mask. "Take off your mask" She said

But this time Alpha shook his head. "Can't do that ma'am."

Itoko's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're in a position to negotiate."

Alpha gave a small laugh. "Oh I do believe I am. You see, I have information that could save Takano's life. If you want her to live you'll at least let me speak to her."

Itoko smiled and repositioned the gun in her hand. "Then you'd better start your talking, she's right behind you." Alpha peaked over his right shoulder and saw Akira standing there, dressed in her Yuukata and pointing an Uzi in his direction. Alpha noted her injuries.

"Damn you look terrible. Grey and Celadon really pulled a number on you."

"Urusai!" Akira said coldly slamming the Uzi down on his right shoulder, before pressing the Uzi against his head. Alpha flinched from the pain but kept his hands in the air.

"What is it that you want? Do you want what she took back?"

Alpha shook his head. "No, it's too late for that now."

There was silence for a little while as a steady wind began to blow. Itoko relaxed a little but still kept her gun trained on the enemy in front of her. _If they don't want the merchandise back then what is it that they want? _She thought.

Akira pressed the gun harder on his head. "What do you mean?"

Alpha sighed. "Your employers didn't send you to the Ikebukuro warehouse to steal that case…they sent you there to die…" The wind stopped and a puzzled Akira took a step back from her enemy. Itoko raised an eyebrow. Alpha kept talking.

"They knew who we were…and they knew what we are capable of. They sent you to us expecting for you to die by our hands."

Alpha turned around to face Akira. "…And lets face it. We almost got you."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Do you expect to believe someone who didn't blow your freaking head off?" Alpha retorted.

"Do you know it only takes .6 seconds to end a man's life?" said Akira' who's finger was beginning to itch on the trigger as she was getting steadily more and more pissed off.

"Do you know what someone like me can do in .6 seconds?" Alpha said stepping closer to Akira with his hands still above his head.

"OK!" said Itoko putting away her handgun and stepping in between the two of them before bullets started flying. "That's enough of this." Alpha backed away, and Akira reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"What assurance do you have for us that your telling the truth."

Alpha smiled. "Well for starters, you can keep my rifle…" said alpha jabbing his thumb at the high tech looking rifle that lay on the grass. "…Don't worry, its not bugged. Just consider it an apology to the young lady for messing up her face…and…"

Akira made a violent advance towards Alpha but Itoko blocked her. "…And?" She prompted coolly.

"Harima Kenji."

Akira stopped her advance, and Itoko looked at Alpha with Intrigue.

Alpha folded his arms. "Yes I'm talking about Harima Kenji, also known as the manga-ka Harima Hario who has had a crush on Tenma Tsukamoto since middle school and grew a beard and wears sunglasses to hide his identity and hide the fact that he rescued her from a thug and was forced into a misunderstanding of trying to take advantage of her and… "

Alpha stopped to see the look on the women's faces. "…Well you get the idea…what I'm saying is we can track him down, and recover him for you…Do you understand?"

"I see you do your homework." Itoko said unable to hide being impressed.

Alpha gave another small laugh. "Just call us straight "A" students. Anyways the point is we can track him down for you. And believe me when I say this. We will find him."

"Hold it." Itoko said sternly not breaking eye contact with Alpha. "This sounds a little one sided doesn't it? What does a terrorist organization like yours care if my student here lives or dies? Or rather…what kind of terrorist organization gives up their weapons and then offers to find long lost friends?"

Alpha looked at them both, first to Itoko and then to Akira. "Are you serious? You still think were a terrorist organization?"

"You just terminated my cup of Ginseng Tea with extreme prejudice." Akira said in a monotone while looking completely serious. "If that's not an act of terrorism, I don't know what is…"

Alpha places two fingers on his temple and shakes his head. "Look, its either you believe us or…"

Suddenly something blared on his headset. He held up his finger as if to say wait a moment, and suddenly looked very stern. He knelt down, focusing on whatever was being said through the headset. Akira raised her Uzi up at him in case he would try anything. Itoko crossed her arms and leaned up against a tree, watching Alpha with interest. Alpha looks up at both of them.

"My commanding officer says hi…" Itoko and Akira, collectively sweat drop. Alpha continues.

"He also wants' me to tell you, that the situation is constantly changing and that you will be hearing from us again…both of you…" Alpha stood up and folded his arms again. "Lastly, be cautious when delivering the 'Merchandise' to the enemy, at this point we don't know what they'll pull since their plan to have us kill you failed."

"You still haven't answered my question…" Itoko said still leaning up against a tree.

"Why would your organization care about my student at all? Especially since she stole something of value to you? "

Alpha placed his hands to his headset as if receiving what to say from his commanding officer.

"She was a tool used by our enemy, and we don't tolerate that kind of cowardice. Besides she's in this war now whether she likes it or not. The question is, which side is she going to be on?"

Akira spoke up in her usual monotone "I prefer the side that doesn't shoot perfectly good ginseng tea out of my hands."

"Will you get over that!" Alpha said annoyed, but his annoyance had to wait. Loud whirling sirens began to approach the high school.

"Well, well, well, it's about time. " Akira said raising her Uzi up to full length. Itoko looked at Akira.

"You called the police?" She asked, not sounding alarmed at all.

"This man just attacked my school and endangered one of my friends. I think that's worthy of reporting to the authorities."

Alpha gave a huge sigh. "Ok you know what? Your something else Akira…you really are…"

Three police cars came rushing through the school gates and skidded to a stop right in front of them. Akira kept her Uzi pointed at Alpha, fully expecting armed police officers to step out of the police cars and take charge.

These men that came out were armed alright, but they were not police officers. Instead, out from the three squad cars came soldiers dressed in full grey urban combat fatigues complete with vests and gear.

Itoko and Akira stood there silent, as these soldiers took up position around them and around the car. Half of them trained their guns outward scanning the surroundings, while the other half trained their guns on the two women. One of the soldiers shot the Uzi out of Akira's hands with his silenced MP5.

"None of that lassie!" said the violating soldier. Akira felt a surge of rage threaten to break her calm demeanor. She recognized the voice as belonging to Celadon from the previous night.

One of the soldiers carrying an M4A1 SopMOD spoke up. "Alpha, wed better get going…were beginning to attract unwanted attention…"

Alpha nodded "Sure thing Cobalt." He turned towards the branches above them. "O.J. Lets go!"

"Yes sir!" Yelled another man in a ghilli suit who just dropped from the trees above them.

This time the look of surprise was obvious on the two's woman's faces as they watched someone, who had completely masked his presence from both of them, enter the police vehicle. Within seconds, the soldiers piled into the police cars and left in the midst of screeching and blazing sirens.

A few seconds of silence passed by before Itoko broke the silence. "Well whoever these guys are…you have to admit… They're good."

TEA CLUB ROOM CLOSET –Yagami High School. – Monday - 1720 hours.

Yakumo sat in the darkness of the closet inside the clubroom. _I wonder what that was about? _She thought, recounting the events. _First sempai's teacup shatters, and then she tackles me to the ground. Then she drags me to this closet and tells me to stay here._

Yakumo sighed. She considered opening the closet door and look around, but she knew better than to disobey her sempai.

The closet was filled mostly with tea bags and herbs so staying inside this small, and enclosed space wasn't all that Bad. But it didn't help her thinking about what to make of the situation. She knew Takano-Sempai had been acting weird ever since she got back from the weekend. Perhaps it was the stress from her work. She looked injured after all. But what would make her stressed enough to ruin her own drink?

The doors to the closet slid open, and Takano Akira stood before her. "Sorry about that…"

"Takano-Sempai…" Yakumo began, but she stopped when she noticed words and kanji appear above Takano's head.

Yakumo has lived with this blessing and curse of being able to read people's minds, especially of those men who are attracted to her. Recently she has found that reading other peoples minds has become much easier as of late. And being able to read the usually impenetrable Akira this easily attested to that.

"What are you staring at me for?" Akira said.

"N…nothing!" Yakumo said waving both of her hands slightly. "I'm just wondering what happened a few minutes ago."

Akira did not so much as bat an eyelash. "Some friends from work were playing a practical joke. It's all over now. Would you like some more tea Tsukamoto-san?"

Yakumo shook her head. "No thank you sempai, I need to get the house ready for when Sarah returns from her missionary trip."

"I see…" Akira said nodding. "Hanai and the others went with her am I right?"

Yakumo nodded. With that, the two friends said their goodbye's for the day, and Yakumo walked away rolling the written image she saw above akira's head: "I hate them all."

Coming Up Next Chapter: Plenty of Akira Action as she confronts her employers about her mission, also...whats going on with Yakumo...AND WHERE THE HELL IS HARIMA? Please Read and Review.


End file.
